Uncontrolled Thoughts
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: It's Hermione's Third year at Hogwarts and she is going through ALOT -COMPLETE! - HermxGin Warning: Femslash, Self harm, swearing
1. Hermione's Strange Night

**A/N**: This was going to be a one shot, but i'm going to make it into something more. First fic and all that, i really hope you enjoy it :)

Just a note though, it is a femslash so if you dont like that then dont read it.

**Disclaimer**: I am not the brilliant J.K, if i was do you think i'd be writing fics about my own story? Nope xD No, i am not Jo Rowling, and therefore none of these characters belong to me.

* * *

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age was thinking about doing something extremely stupid. She was sat in the comfy armchair near the fireplace in the red and gold common room of Gryffindor, one of the 4 founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was a third year and stressing over exams (as per usual) but tonight she was reading up about Hippogriff trials so she could help Hagrid win his case against Lucius Malfoy and his govenors. They were so prejudiced against Buckbeak. Stupid Draco for being such a stuck up, slimy little git. Anyway, what with her extra classes and arguing with Harry about that stupid Firebolt that had obviously been sent by that killer, Black, and being insulted by that idiot Ronald over his silly rat she was having a rough time of it this year and wasn't sure she could get enough information for Hagrid. She must concentrate. But what the heck, Crookshanks didn't even do anything. Ron was just being prejudice against her cat and that was it. That rat probably died of old age anyway. It had been in his family for years, and just because he didn't like Crookshanks for jumping on his head in Eyelops Owl Emporium he was blaming her dear cat for the death of his animal. Well, Ronald you can shove your rat up your bloody-

"Hey Herm, you okay?" A female voice drifted through her silent reverie, shattering her distracted thoughts. The brunette looked up from her half finished Defence against the dark arts homework and at the red head in front of her.

"Oh, hey Gin. Yeah I'm okay, I just got a little bit distracted" she said, a little flustered

"A little?" The second year scolded her "It's 1am Herm" She laughed

"Oh my, uh, I'm sorry Gin, I didn't realise the time!" Hermione rubbed her eyes and started to gather her things. The redhead helped her to grab the many school books that Hermione seemed to be pulling around with her all of the time this year. As they both rushed to clear up the older girl's schoolwork, their hands brushed against each others. Hermione stopped in her frantic cleaning and looked down at where Ginny's hand had touched hers with wide eyes. Her hand tingled and a shock made its way through her body. She looked at Ginny who was mirroring her actions. Staring at the redhead, thoughts began to form in her head. Indeed, Hermione Granger was thinking of doing something extremely stupid. She took the redhead's hand in her own, ignoring the shock that ran through her body and held the front of the young girl's top with the other, pulling her closer and closer.

"Umm Hermione…are you going to do what I'm thinking you're gonna do?" Ginny whispered as Hermione stopped pulling the redhead closer, her face almost inches from Ginny's. Hermione looked Ginny in her eyes and realised what she had almost done.

"Uh, I don't really know what that was about, I'm sorry Gin" She apologised before letting go of the girl and grabbing her things. She rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, brushing away tears that she didn't know were falling. What had just happened, and why now?

* * *

_So, did you like? This is only chapter one. Please review? It is only my first fic and I would love some feedback =) Thanks again_

~ Perita-BrightEyes ~


	2. Ginny Wonders

Hermione lay awake and tried to untangle the jumbled thoughts in her mind. This wasn't like her at all, she normally knew exactly what she wanted and was used to being in control. But she hadn't been able to control her thoughts or actions in the common room.

"what was I thinking? Trying to kiss my best friend! God, what must she be thinking right now?" Hermione whispered to herself, turning on her side and closing her eyes, slipping into troubled dreams and broken sleep.

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny Weasley looked at her best friend who was staring into space across the common room. It was 1am and all their friends had gone to bed. She walked across the room and asked Hermione if she was okay. The brunette looked down at the unfinished homework and then up at Ginny

"Oh, hey Gin. Yeah I'm okay, I just got a bit distracted" Hermione said, looking a little flustered.

"A little?" Ginny scolded the older girl "It's 1am Herm" She laughed.

_What an amazing girl _Ginny thought to herself as Hermione rubbed her eyes and apologised for not realising the time. Hermione started closing all of the many books she was carrying. _I don't know how she's managing all of this_ Ginny thought as she rushed to help the poor girl with her tremendous workload. As she hurried to close books and gather quills and inkpots her hand brush Hermione's and a slight tingle ran though her body, lingering on the spot that their skin had touched. She stared down at her hand in shock. That was not meant to happen with a GIRL was it? She looked at Hermione who was staring at her with wide eyes. An odd look spread itself across the brunettes face and then she had taken Ginny's hand in her own, and sliding her free hand up Ginny's body to grab hold of the front of her shirt. Ginny's entire body felt like it had been hit by lightning as Hermione pulled her closer and closer. _She's going to kiss me! Why am I letting her? Why aren't I stopping her?_ Ginny looked at Hermione who had stopped pulling, and whose face was extremely close to her own.

"Umm Hermione…are you going to do what I'm thinking you're gonna do?" Ginny asked nervously, her feelings conflicting inside her. The older girl looked at Ginny and must have realised what she was about to do because she quickly apologised, grabbed her things and ran to her dorm. Ginny stared after the diminishing figure of Hermione Granger, and longed to hug her and tell her that it was fine, that they were best friends and this was all just a misunderstanding. She knew that the brunette would worry about this. Ginny sighed and gathered her things up, slipping into her dorm quietly and climbing onto her four poster bed without a sound. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her mind racing with unanswered questions. What were these electrical jolts she felt when Hermione touched her? Why had Hermione tried to kiss her? And why had Ginny wanted her to? She closed her eyes as the dawn poked through the gap in her hangings.

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione woke up feeling quite refreshed and sat up with a smile on her face. She grabbed her clothes for the day and headed to the showers, washing her remaining exhaustion down the drain.

"I'm so tired" Hermione yawned to her reflection and then proceeded to brush her teeth. _Well then, maybe you shouldn't stay up until 1am then. _A snide voice scolded her in the back of her mind. She ignored it and got dressed, and then with a final look in the mirror, headed down to breakfast in The Great Hall.


	3. Hermione's Falling

Hermione was ambling down the moving staircases thinking about the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework she hadn't managed to finish. Why on earth had Snape wanted 2 rolls of parchment on werewolves by Monday morning? Disjointed thoughts ran across her mind, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that she just had to fit together if she could. What was the evidence? That once a month Professor Lupin was mysteriously ill for 3 consecutive days and Snape had set homework on recognising and how to kill werewolves. The jigsaw pieces began to fit together in her mind and Hermione lost track of where she was going, fully absorbed in this entertaining new puzzle. She was almost done solving it, despite the gaping hole in her theory that a quick trip to the library could fix when once again a horribly familiar voice rand out, shattering her thoughts.

"Hermione!" the voice yelled as she stopped in her tracks and almost fell to her death as the moving staircase she was about to step on swept out from under her extended foot. A blood curdling scream echoed around Hogwarts School for Wizardy and Witchcraft and rang in the brunette's ears. When she realised it was her own scream that issued from her mouth and was waking up grump portraits that expected a lie in at 7am in the morning she immediately closed her mouth and concentrated on not falling the remaining 5 floors to the great hall.

"Hermione!" Someone screamed again and she felt a slight but strong hand grab the back of her robes and pull her backwards away from the drop. She collided with her saviour and when she looked up through tearful eyes she saw the worried expression of her best friend Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, Merlin Ginny, Thank you so much" She wrapped her arms around the redheads waist and clung to her in fright. The redhead wrapped her arms around the older girl protectively.

"'Mione, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked, worried at the paleness of her best friend. Hermione wiped her tear stained cheeks and got up, pulling Ginny up and into a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine Gin. Thank you for saving me" she pulled back and looked into the redheads eyes. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of the younger girls eyes and then froze as memories of what had almost happened last night flooded back to her and a fresh onslaught of strange emotions attacked at her brain. The blood drained from her face as she realised that the girl she had tried to kiss last night was wrapped in her arms right now. Her eyes darted over Ginny's face.

"Beautiful…" she whispered and she felt the blood rush back and pool in her cheeks. Blushing a deep scarlet she unwound herself from Ginny and looked uncertainly at the younger girl who had an arm outstretched as if to pull her back close.

"Um, should we get down to breakfast? I'm, uh, starving" Ginny said nervously and Hermione nodded, leading the way to the dining hall and hoping that Harry and Ronald wouldn't be there to bombard her with devil stares because of that bloody broom.


	4. Saving Hermione

Ginny woke up a few hours later and remembered why she felt so damn tired already

"Well that's what you get for thinking about Hermione Granger until dawn. What a complex witch" She sighed deeply and rushed to get ready, automatically pulling on clothes that Hermione had said she liked her in.

_Now why did I do that?_ She questioned herself and ran down into the common room to see a few strands of brown bushy hair waft out of the portrait hole. Ginny went to follow but was caught by her annoying brother, Ron

"What is it Ron?" Ginny said irritably, longing to chase after Hermione

"Stay away from Hermione, you have no right-" He started to say before Ginny cast Silencio and stomped on his foot.

"Look, Ronald, just because you are being an unfriendly git to Hermione for no reason, doesn't mean that I have to be. You and Harry are meant to be her best friends and you're pushing her away in favour of broomsticks and pet rats. Don't tell me I don't have a right to step in because she's my friend too and in the need of company right now seeing as you and The-Boy-Who-Cares-More-About-A-Broomstick-Than- Friendship are giving her the cold shoulder" Ginny stopped her ranting, fully aware that the whole common room was staring at her open mouthed and with a sweep of her red hair strode out of the portrait hole in pursuit of her best friend.

Ginny ground her teeth in annoyance at Ron. _How dare he? She needs a friend and why can't it be me?_ She thought to herself, imagining all the hexes she could cast on her dear older brother when suddenly she saw Hermione… and she was about to fall off the staircase!

"Hermione!" she screamed and raced down the staircases as quickly as she could, gritting her teeth and Hermione's screams raised the hairs on her neck. The brunettes arms whirled round and round uncontrollably and Ginny feared she would be too late. She stuck out an arm and hoped she would grab onto clothes and not thin air

"Hermione!" she shouted again and then _Thank Merlin!_ Her hand collided with robes and she grabbed them and pulled Hermione backwards. Ginny was forced to the floor as Hermione collided with her and she looked worriedly at her friend

"Oh, Merlin Ginny, Thank you so much" Hermione whispered shakily and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist, holding on tightly as if she were afraid. _Ginevra Weasley stop enjoying this_ she scolded herself whilst wrapping her arms around the older girl protectively. _She's so pale, I hope she really is okay._

"'Mione, are you sure you're alright?" She asked her friend who wiped her eyes and pulled Ginny up onto her feet and into a hug

"Yes, I'm fine Gin. Thank you for saving me" Hermione stopped hugging her and suddenly Ginny was looking into the brunettes eyes. She hadn't noticed how hypnotic those deep brown pools were. _I could stay here all day_ she thought and then her breathing caught in her chest as Hermione brushed a stray piece of red hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Ginny wondered what to do as the older girl simultaneously paled and then blushed furiously. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed._

"Beautiful" Hermione whispered as her eyes darted all over Ginny's face, making her feel on top of the world _what on Earth is happening to me!_ She thought to herself as Hermione unwrapped herself from her. Ginny stretched out her hand, longing for Hermione to take it and be close to her again. _Ginevra Weasley what are you doing? You're crushing on The-Boy-Who-Lived not Hermione Granger your best friend._ Ginny was being drowned in awkward silence

"Um, should we get down to breakfast? I'm, uh, starving" Ginny asked nervously and Hermione nodded and Ginny followed Hermione down to the great hall, wondering what on EARTH was going on between her and the brunette, and hoping it would be resolved quite soon because she just couldn't deal with all this sexual tension.

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking the length and sighing happily when she realised that Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen. She piled her plate with bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns and began eating daintily when she noticed Ginny sit down nearby. Hermione's stomach did a somersault as she stared at the red head. _Why have I never noticed how pretty she is before?_ Hermione thought and then whacked her own head with her hand

"Stop staring and stop thinking about her that way, she is your best friend. Leave the great hall right now, you have to go to the library and look up the lunar calendar" She muttered to herself, her appetite quite forgotten, leaving the great hall in the direction of the library and leaving her classmates wondering if the brightest witch of her age had gone insane.


	5. A Meeting With The Prince

Ginny looked up from the breakfast she had hardly touched to see Hermione staring at her. She smiled weakly but the brunette was angry, probably more with herself than anyone else of the whack she gave to her own head was anything to go by. The redhead watched as the older girl muttered to herself and left the table quickly

"I have to speak to her" Ginny said to herself and hastily got up from the Gryffindor table in pursuit of Hermione. Ginny walked out of the entrance hall to see a strand of brown hair flutter up a staircase.

"why would she need to go to the library this early on a Saturday?" Ginny asked herself incredulously as she set off at a brisk walk towards the dungeons, knowing that there was a shortcut to the library near Snape's classroom if you knew the right password.

_What can be the matter with her?_ Ginny thought as she ambled along, not paying attention to where she was walking and the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating" she said, getting up and offering a hand to the person she had knocked over. A slender hand grabbed hers and she pulled him to his feet.

"That's quite… Weasley!" He snatched his hand away and wiped it on his robes as though Ginny might carry a deadly disease "How dare you knock me down like that! I swear when my father hears about this you'll be expelled for sure!" He drawled with a sneer

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Ginny straightened herself to her full height.

"Yes it is, Weasley, now apologise or I'll tell my father about this." Draco threatened once again

"And what will Daddy do to his iccle Drakey?" Ginny taunted "He'd give you a well deserved kick up the arse and tell you not to bother him with something so trivial as an accident wouldn't he? Now, are you going to continue to stand in my way or do I have to hex you? I am in a bit of a hurry, Malfoy"

"Oh?" He retorted sharply, her comment about her father had stung and now she was going to pay. An evil smile plastered on his face he carried on "Where are you going in such a hurry? Someone auctioning off a 3 bedroom house? Don't your family sleep in a, uh, one room?" He laughed cruelly in her face and his grin got wider as he stepped backwards and bowed mockingly, announcing his next insult to an invisible audience "Make way, make way, for Ginny Weasleby, Queen of the dung heap!" He straightened up and waited for her reaction, a smirk playing on his lips. He thought he had the youngest Weasley beat and he oh so hoped that she would burst into tears. The redhead was silent for a moment and then;

"You asked for it Malfoy" She pointed out before performing the bat bogey hex she had tried on Ron various times over the summer. She stepped past him and carried onto the secret passage that was a shortcut to the library

"Password?" the portrait of an old and seemingly unsmiling witch that was guarding the passage asked Ginny

"Dragon's Tail" Ginny smiled and the grim woman smiled back

"Enjoy your learning, young one" She said to Ginny before opening and allowing her to climb into the library, leaving the Prince of Slytherin to be attacked and hassled by flying rat sized bogies

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione Granger could not concentrate. No matter how hard she tried to immerse herself into her textbooks, her train of thought always seemed to derail. It was highly irritating for the bookworm who sighed in annoyance. This was all Ginny's fault. What had the youngest Weasley done to her? If it was a spell or a potion, Hermione would hex her into next month. A book on full moon cycles was sat open on her lap, but the agitated waters of her mind would not settle long enough for her to process the words on the ancient paper. It was as if Ginny had caused a ripple effect on her thoughts… and why did they all seem to go full circle? Hermione closed her eyes in defeat and massaged her temples, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. She thought of her heavy workload and the time turner around her neck

"I should get back to my homework" she muttered to herself, but before she could even reach for a quill, she was fast asleep.


	6. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny searched through the entire library before she found Hermione slumped in a chair, sound asleep in a corner of the most unused and forgotten part of the library.

"Oh, Herm, you're trying too hard" Ginny whispered and looked around for something comfier the brunette could lie on. The redhead could see nothing but a plump, old cushion. That was nothing a bit of transfiguration couldn't fix and luckily, Ginny happened to be ace at it. She grabbed the cushion and flopped it ungracefully on the floor and then stood back

"Engrogio" she whispered and enlargened the cushion into a king size single mattress with a flick of her wand. Using wingardium leviosa to make Hermione lighter and easier to carry, she put an arm around her legs and using the other to support her upper half she gently picked her friend up and stood, swaying slightly. She stilled to regain her balance for a minute and went to move again when Hermione stirred, snuggled into Ginny's arms and wrapped her own around Ginny's neck.

"Mmm, Gin" she mumbled quietly before leaning up and brushed Ginny's lips with her own before sighing contentedly in a peaceful dream sleep. Ginny blushed a furious red and then leant down to lie Hermione on the makeshift bed. She went to unwrap the older girl's arms that had slipped down to her waist but the brunette pulled her down next to her, cuddling her like a teddy bear. Ginny had no choice, she could not move for fear of waking the girl so she cradled her whilst she dreamt, trying desperately to not enjoy the fact that Hermione's head was resting on her chest and an arm was stretched across Ginny's stomach protectively. It was cold in the library, but Ginny didn't know how to make air warmer yet. They hadn't learnt that so she snuggled closer to Hermione and was thankful that it was weekend and that she didn't have to ruin this to go to classes

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione was taking a leisurely walk around the lake at The Burrow with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. Hermione was staring at the patterns the clouds were making when Ron pushed Harry into the water. Hermione laughed to see them having fun, wrestling in the shallows like young schoolboys in a playground. Hermione grinned and left them to it, walking a distance before sitting down in the shade of a large oak tree. She pulled out a book from her pocket and smelled the sweet musty scent of ancient paper before settling down to read.

"Hey there, Herm" Ginny, the youngest Weasley jumped down from the concealing branches of the oak tree and showering Hermione in autumn leaves and the delicious smell of cinnamon. Hermione looked at her, startled, mock annoyance plastered on her face

"Gin! Don't do that!" She laughed, unable to stay mad at the adorable redhead as she sat on her lap

"What are we reading?" Ginny asked innocently

"Well nothing with you in my lap!" Hermione tried to sound annoyed but her smile gave it away.

"You know what, I think you're enjoying it" Ginny leaned in to whisper in her ear with a flirtatious wink and Hermione was engulfed in a red waterfall that smelt like strawberries. Her heart jumped in her chest as she replied

"And what if I am, Gin?" She slid her arms around the younger girl's neck and touched the other girl's nose with hers.

"This would have to happen" Ginny whispered before closing the distance between their lips and brushing Hermione ever so slightly, teasingly, before pulling away again

"Mmm, Gin" She moaned with delight and brushed her lips on Ginny's in response before sighing with content

"So, you like me on your lap?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile

"Yes, very much so" Hermione laughed before pulling Ginny into another kiss…

Hermione snapped open her eyes

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud

"Aaaah, sleeping beauty awakens with a kiss" A voice laughed in her ear.

Hermione was surprised to find herself in library and even more surprised to find herself on a mattress half draped over her best friend's little sister. She sat up and looked at Ginny

"How do you know about muggle fairytales and what do you mean 'with a kiss'?" She queried nervously "what's going on?"

"Firstly, it's because I listen to you and when there is something I don't know about that you do I go and research it so we have more to talk about and secondly, why don't you tell me what's going on Herm? Trying to kiss me last night, Being so weird this morning when I saved you, falling asleep in the library, kissing me twice while you were dreaming and mumbling my name. Not to mention pinning me to the mattress. What's up with you?" Ginny asked, already certain of the answer she would get.

"I…" For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was lost for words, and she couldn't help remembering the kisses from her dream. Blushing she looked at the redhead

"Gin, I -" she started to explain before Ginny had pressed her lips against her own. Hermione was amazed at how right it felt, kissing the second year and she even thought about kissing back but a new emotion had overtaken her. Rage.


	7. Searching Desperately

Hermione's cheeks flushed red as anger welled up inside her.

"Ginny!" she yelled "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed to the redhead, pushing down all other feelings apart from the anger she felt that her best friend would betray her when she was feeling so fragile and confused. She felt a twinge of guilt at the look of pain on Ginny's face when she pushed her roughly away but Hermione was extremely puzzled and hurt.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny whispered and grabbed the brunettes arm.

"Ginny!" Hermione swung round and glared at the redhead, noting the tears streaming down her face and feeling guilty again.

_Why am I being so bitchy? STOP HERMIONE, STOP! _ She yelled at herself, but her head wouldn't listen

"Ginny, let go or I will hex you so badly you won't walk for a week" she said menacingly and then she turned on her heel and stalked quickly away when Ginny dropped the brunette's wrist. As she walked, tears began to prick at the corners of Hermione's eyes and she did not want to walk into the common room crying her eyes out. She paused in the middle of the seventh floor corridor and put her head in her hands. Pacing backwards and forwards she muttered to herself

"Where do I go? I just need somewhere to go to calm down and think this through. Somewhere private. Somewhere Ginny can't find me, somewhere no-one can find me" She stopped pacing as she heard a large creaking from the wall behind her and a door appeared in the wall where a door was not there before. Surprised, she looked at it and picked up her bag, hesitant as to whether she should go inside.

"Hermione! Please? Can we not just talk?" Ginny's footsteps echoed through the corridors and her pleading sounded thick with tears. Hermione made up her mind and slipped into the room, not caring for the consequences if there were any.

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, could feel nothing but Hermione. The girl was pressed next to her, kissing her, hands touching her and then suddenly she was wide awake, staring nervously at Ginny. _There must have been a conversation_, Ginny thought to herself miserably, _there must have been things said and questions asked but all I can remember is what she felt like sleeping next to me and her mouth on mine. She was going to kiss me back, I'm sure of it_. Tears threatened to fall as she remembered the pain in her heart as Hermione pushed her away from the kiss. As Hermione ran away. Ginny remembered grabbing the brunette's wrist. The threat echoed emptily around her head

"Ginny, let me go or I'll hex you so badly you won't walk for a week" She had said. Her best friend had said that and then walked away, up to the seventh corridor. Ginny needed to explain. She had to. Couldn't Hermione see the chemistry between them? Why couldn't Hermione admit she was falling for Ginny? She got up and stumbled out of the library rather unceremoniously, the raging Madam Pince was left far behind yelling nonsensical threats that rebounded off Ginny like boomerangs. Ginny didn't care if she was banned because of the shouting or the bed in the middle of a library corridor, she had to catch up to Hermione. The tears fell as she ran, desperately wanting to make things right between her and her best friend.

"Hermione! Please? Can we not just talk?" She remembered pleading. She remembered running around the seventh corridor searching for the older Gryffindor, yelling her name and apologising over and over again. That was when she had collapsed, from exhaustion apparently and now she was lay on a bed in the hospital wing remembering where her friendship went all wrong.

"Ginny? You may leave now dear" Madam Pomfrey informed her kindly. Ginny lifted herself off the bed and walked out, feeling quite glum and wishing she could speak to Hermione about this. She jogged back to the common room and without looking round she ran up the dormitory steps and threw herself onto her four poster bed, sobbing to her hearts content.


	8. Temptation Calls, Hermione Answers

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione walked into a large and dark room that seemed almost gothic.

_Well, this isn't what I expected_ she thought to herself

"**Well, what DID you expect?"**Someone in the room replied

"Who's there?" Hermione asked defiantly and then a figure stepped out from the shadows. Her hair was slightly darker than Hermione's and she had a side fringe that covered eyes the exact shade of chocolate brown that Hermione's were. The girl was the same height and the same size. She was wearing a Paramore t-shirt, a black hooded jacket, jeans and trainers. Her face was hauntingly beautiful, with the subtlest hints of make up to enhance her gothic features.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer

"**Don't you remember me? You pushed me down inside you for years, but now I'm back. Did you miss me?**" Her gothic self asked her

"No, I will never be you!" Hermione screamed "I won't! I resisted all those years, I can resist now!"

"**Oh, but you will. You are miserable, confused, feeling so alone" **the mirror image hissed and stroked Hermione's cheek, leaving a red mark where she touched the flesh

"No, you're not real" Hermione whispered and closed her eyes to the image

"**Take it Hermione, dear. You want to take it. Get rid of your pain. Harry and Ron are in the wrong, putting un-needed pressures on you. And all this pain with beautiful Ginny…" **The other Hermione held out a Knife, her eyes flashing red. "**You must let it all out" **She whispered into her ear and held out the knife again.

Hermione gulped and made a decision. Hermione Granger was planning on doing on something else very stupid. With a shaking hand she reached out and took the knife by the handle.

"I can't do this" She whispered, looking at her reflection in the stainless steel.

A gothic hand touched her own, melting into the skin until they were the same hand. The other Hermione melted into her and she felt the Goth girl inside her.

"**Yes, you can"** She said out loud, but it wasn't her voice and then she was bringing the knife closer and closer to her wrist. The point of the blade was hovering over her vein.

"No, don't make me do this" She whimpered

"**Just relax and let me take over. You will no longer be so weak Hermione Granger. I will help you be strong. This is just the first step" **Her mouth said in that alien voice and Hermione had no choice but to obey. She let her grip on herself relax and suddenly all her feelings came rushing forward. Hurt, Pain, Confusion, Anger at Ron, Harry, Ginny, EVERYONE. She pressed the knife into her skin and slashed down her arm. The blood flowed red and she cried out in pain.

"Argh!" tears mixed with blood as she stopped the flow with a simple healing spell.

"You said this would make me stronger" She whispered

"**Give in to me, Hermione Granger. I will make you the person you have always dreamed of being. Popular. Respected. Honoured. Just, give in."** The voice encouraged, and then Hermione was lost inside herself.

Hermione stood up and looked round. She slid the knife into her back pocket and cleaned her robes with a spell before walking out of the room. She walked to Gryffindor common room and said the password

"**Lizard Tongues**" She walked in and made her way across the room to the dorms

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her

"**Yeah? What is it?**" She asked maliciously as if her tongue were a sword and she enjoyed attacking him with it

"Uh" he recoiled at the venom in her voice "I was just wondering why you were dressed so gothicly?" He whimpered as she glared at him

"**You haven't talked to me in weeks; you don't deserve to wonder that**" She said before casting petrificus totalus and silencio on him and running up to her dorm.

"**I think I need a bit of a make over**" She grinned at herself in the mirror. Making up a few brilliant spells, she quickly transformed all of her weekend spells into Gothic and emo clothes, all either black, red or purple in colour. Some more transfiguration later and her already dark hair now had streaks of red and purple and was straighter than ever before.

"What are you doing to me?" the real Hermione whispered from a corner within herself but the new Hermione ignored her, trying to squish her down entirely

"**Perfect**" She muttered with a smile, stroking her new scar with a thumb before flopping back on her newly transfigured bed and falling asleep.


	9. Sacrifice

**A/N:** Theres alot of changing POV in this chapter. Im sorry its up late but at least i got up a chapter! Haha. Id like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Breedy Reed, she helpoed me with the ideas and got rid of my writers block

**Disclaimer:** My disclaimer died. His last words were "Grainne still doesnt own Harry Potter or any of its characters"

* * *

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny woke up around midday and blessed her lucky stars that it was Sunday; otherwise she would have detention right now. She quickly showered and got dressed before running down to the common room.

"Harry? Ron? Have you seen Hermione?" She asked the two boys playing wizard chess in the corner near the fire. Ron concentrated on taking out Harry's bishop with his Queen and then replied.

"I saw her last night but she's different Gin. Don't get too close, she bit my head off and jumped down my throat!"

"Um? She what?"

Harry looked at Ron in surprised and then shrugged "Muggle saying" He explained. "Anyway, last i saw her, she was dressed like an emo and on up to her dorm" Ron turned back to the chess game and Ginny knew she would get no more information out of him today.

_Right then, up to her room_ Ginny thought to herself and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione opened her eyes and looked round her dorm. Something had happened last night, but she didn't know what. She walked to the mirror and saw the red and purple streaks in her black hair, the emo clothes, and the scar. Thoughts of what happened came rushing back and tears started to violently flood down her cheeks. Had she really snapped at Ron like that? Well he DID deserve it she thought.

"**Why do you cry? Crying if for weaklings"** a deeper and raspier voice said through her mouth

"I don't want this anymore, go away, please I'm begging you" Hermione said through her tears.

"**You do not cry. If you wish to cry you hold it in until you have sacrificed yourself to the knife of pain"** The voice that was not Hermione's commanded before making her reach for the knife on her dressing table. She placed the sharp point to her skin and pressed, making a dent

"Don't do this" Hermione whispered, closing her eyes

"**It must be done. The lesson must be learned Hermione Granger"** and with that she pressed down until she broke the skin and drew it across her arm. A scream thick with tears pierced the silence and the door burst open to reveal Ginny.

*Ginny's POV*

The knife clattered down to the floor, blood stained yet still sharp and Hermione looked wide eyed at the redhead

"Hermione?" Ginny walked to the bleeding brainiac "Hermione let me heal that"

"**No" **Her voice sounded strange, this wasn't like the girl. And she'd changed all her clothes and everything **"stay back, Ginny, you don't know what you're doing"**

"Course I do. You showed me how, remember? Now please? Before you die from blood loss?" Ginny edged closer to Hermione, stretching out a hand that she intended to put it gently on Hermione's arm. "Shhh, Hermione. You don't know what you're saying, love. This isn't like you at all now is it? What has got into you?" She chattered as she came closer and Hermione was crying harder now as Ginny laid her hand on Hermione's wrist and held her wand over the cut, sealing it up. She then used a cleaning spell to wipe any trace of the blood and looked at Hermione who seemed to be fighting with herself

"Why?" Was Ginny's only question, as she looked at the girl.

"She said it would make me stronger" Hermione barely whispered as she collapsed onto Ginny and cried her heart out. Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl tightly and wondered what had happened to the girl. The girl seemed to be struggling with herself, rolling in Ginny's arms so she forced Hermione to look at her and stared into her eyes. Ginny was worried when she saw the hint of a shadow lingering there menacingly.

"What has got into you?" Ginny whispered out loud

"**Nothing" **Hermione snapped at the redhead and turned away but Ginny grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to face her again

"Hermione, what has happened to you? This. Is. Not. You. And I don't like it"

"Well excuse me if you don't like who I am" Hermione retorted snappily while staring angrily at the redhead. A black shadow was forming behind the girl and Hermione looked to Ginny as if she was struggling to stay in her grip so Ginny tightened it.

"Ginny" Hermione's whisper barely made it to the redhead's ears "Help me" she whispered. The shadow had leeched out of Hermione and was now standing without substance against the room, ghost-like yet like flowing water.

"What are you?" Ginny asked defiantly, pushing Hermione behind her and towards the dormitory door.

"**I am a dream wisp"** The shadow said proudly

"A-and what do you do?" Ginny asked again pushing Hermione to the door and making motions with her hand for Hermione to run.

"**Get rid of the weakling, strong girl, and i will show you"** It hissed menacingly

"Hermione is not weak!" Ginny shouted loudly and made to follow the brunette down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when she felt something catch her ankle and she fell down onto her front. She rolled over and the shadow was coming closer, pushing itself onto Ginny and melding itself with her flesh. The only sound was a ringing scream that all of Hogwarts could hear. It echoed loudly down empty corridors and died into the deathly hush of night.

* * *

_The chapters are getting darker as the stories goes on, i hope you dont mind! I hope you enjoyed it and please review? It makes my day_

~Perita-BrightEyes~


	10. Saving Ginny

**A/N: WARNING! DETAILED MAKE OUT SESSION BETWEEN GIRLS** Hey guys, have you missed me this week? Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Woo! This chapter has some Harry POV, and it's dedicated to my friend Sammi who helped me with it :)

Well, i hope you enjoy and i dont have much else to say except for you to please enjoy this chapter, please review and i have way too much maths homework.

Also, i will probably be starting some non-slash pairings sometime soon so keep your eyes peeled

**Disclaimer:** My disclaimer is currently away at bungee jumping lessons. He wished me to remind you that I do not own Harry Poter or any of it's characters but the Dream Wisp was my oc so please don't steal

**Speech Guide:**

_Head Thoughts_

_**Dream Wisp**_

_Heart Thoughts_

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, quite forgetting they were fighting

"Harry! Ron! Oh please help me!" She shouted as she launched herself into the common room "Please, I'm sorry for everything, just help me please, it's got Ginny! Please Harry, it's got Ginny" Hermione broke down into uncontrollable sobs, her thoughts racing about the redhead, she pulled on Harry's hand and started to pull him upstairs.

"Hermione? What the heck has got into you?" Ron asked, amazed

"Not what got in, what got OUT Ron, what got out and is about to hurt your sister if we don't" Hermione paused as the air was broken with a piercing scream and then she was running up the stairs with Harry and Ron left dumbfounded.

*Harry's POV*

"Pawn to C3" Ron mumbled and Harry looked at him.

"Your sister is in trouble and you want to carry on with chess?" Harry asked incredulously

"Harry, it's my sister, she can take care of herself, besides don't you remember the last time we tried to get up those stairs mate?" Harry did remember the last time they had tried getting into the girl's dorm to see Hermione and he particularly remembered his tailbone aching for two weeks afterwards.

"You're right, we'll just wait for them to come back down" He sat down and looked hard at the chess board "Knight to D7"

"Bloody Hell, Harry, that's check!" Ron swore as Harry grinned before turning his head to the entrance to the dorms, hoping Ginny was alright

*Ginny's POV*

Pain was all Ginny could feel, a fierce pain ripping through her body. She was dimly aware of a scream, and somewhere inside her brain it registered that the scream was hers. That didn't matter, what mattered was she had saved Hermione. She would rather die knowing she was safe than live knowing her best friend was not okay.

_Too bad you couldn't be more than friends though, right?_ She thought to herself while another sharp of pain temporarily disengaged her brain

_**Young girl, sweet girl. Fiery Redheaded girl I see all that you desire. Let me help you. You are strong girl, not weak like the Granger. You must let me help you, you must give in**_

The voice hissed its way through Ginny's mind, prodding at the defences she put up at the end of last year, determined to never be possessed ever again.

_Get the hell out of my head_ She snapped at the dream wisp as the door of the dormitory swung open and Hermione came rushing to her

*Hermione's POV*

Ginny was lay on the ground screaming, her eyes open but unseeing and her fingernails clawing at the wooden floorboards. She was looking at Hermione, her face pleading and Hermione almost collapsed at the sight of the poor girl. She raced over to the redhead and held her close, brushing stray strands of fire away from her blind eyes

"Ginny? Can you hear me, Ginny?" Hermione's hand found Ginny's and held it tight "Ginny, I need to help you, tell me how I can help"

"I...need...a...shock..." she gasped out before scrunching her face in pain and pressing her face into Hermione's stomach

Hermione's brain raced and she felt like she was clutching at straws. "Ginny, please I need more than that"

"A...shock...Herm...shock...us...both" Ginny gritted her teeth and Hermione lay her gently on the ground before lying on top of the girl.

"How's this for a shock?" she decided before pressing her mouth to the younger girls lips and kissing her with all she had.

*Ginny's POV*

The pain was getting worse as Hermione held her, holding her hand and asking how she could help.

She sifted through the dream wisps weaknesses

"I...need...a...shock..." She gasped before another spike of pain ripped through her and pressed her face into Hermione's stomach and scrunching her face in agony. She faintly heard Hermione begging for more advice.

"a...shock...Herm...shock...us...both" Ginny gritted her teeth and wrestled with the dream wisp, all the while it was melding more and more with her flesh, pounding at the defences round her mind, begging for entrance, for her to give in to temptation. She felt Hermione lie her on the ground

_**What is she doing?**_ The wisp wondered, momentarily ceasing it's relentless pounding

Hermione was now lay on top of Ginny and looked as if she was deciding something.

_**What is the weak one doing?**_ The wisp demanded

_SHE. IS. NOT. WEAK. _Ginny shouted in her head and fought back twice as hard against the Shadow.

"How's this for a shock?" Hermione asked and then her lips were on Ginny's and Ginny thought she might have died and gone to heaven. The dream wisp screamed and died away

_Good riddance to you_

_Um, Hermione is kissing you here, KISS BACK._

_On it_

Ginny pressed back with a feverish urgency, wrapping her arms around the older girl and rolling them over so she was on top. Deepening the kiss, she moved her tongue slowly and seductively over Hermione's bottom lip and begged for entrance. She felt Hermione's arms around her and her hands running through her hair as her mouth opened and Ginny smiled. Her tongue slipped in and touched Hermiones, the result was electrifying for both girls. Ginny had to admit she liked it, and had dreamed of this for a long time. Hermione rolled them both over and took control of the kiss, exploring Ginny's mouth and tongue with her own and hands wandering perilously near the bottom of Ginny's top. She undid a button and her hands were on the young chaser's stomach. Ginny gasped and it seemed like that only served as an incentive for Hermione to slowly move her hands upwards towards the ribs before suddenly Hermione was gone and Ginny was looking at the brunette who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" Hermione whispered before she ran away yet again and Ginny was left alone.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Please review? Or i'll get my Dalek to exterminate you!_

Perita-BrightEyes~


	11. Will you go out with me?

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! Its been so long but ive finally updated! Im sorry about the wait guys but ive had a lot going on, especially with Nanowrimo (Which i failed :( thumbs down)

I hope you enjoy and this is the last chapter, unless you want me to do an epilogue or a second story?

Let me know by reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I still dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters (Apart from the dream whisp, he's all mine... my... precious...)

* * *

*Hermione's POV*

Hermione ran down the stairs and through the common room, her thoughts buzzing round her head like angry wasps. She didn't think but just kept running, out of the common room, to the astronomy tower steps and flung herself down to cry. Soon she heard footsteps behind her, on their way up to the tower top.

"Hello, Miss Granger" a wispy voice greeted her and she sat up to see Professor Trelawney looking down at her. Hermione hastily wiped her eyes

"Oh, Professor Trelawney, I didn't know you were here" She said quickly and got up to leave.

"You were meant to be together, do not push her away Miss Granger" Trelawney said kindly before smiling dreamily and walking up to the astronomy tower.

"Well, that was… odd" Hermione said aloud and walked back to the common room.

"Hermione?" A male voice called out

"Who's there?" she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it outwards, ready to say any spell that came to mind if it was someone unwanted.

"_Lumos_" She whispered and her wand tip lit up brightly, showing a tall-ish Gryffindor boy with piercing green eyes (like his mothers apparently) and messy raven black hair.

"Whoa, Herm, you going to hex me?" Harry Potter asked, nervously to his best friend "Look, I know you're pissed at me cause I've been ignoring you but I saw you running out of the common room and I was worried" He said quickly, holding up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt his best friend.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried before falling into his arms and crying on his shoulder. Harry was so confused but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shhh, Hermione, its okay. Look, come in here and tell me all about it yeah?" He led her to an empty classroom and sat on a desk with her next to him. She gladly leant against him as she recounted her story.

"And she said she needed a shock so I kissed her and we made out on the floor and I'm so confused Harry. I'm not gay! I've had a crush on Ron for 2 years! But there's something about Ginny that makes me go crazy and I don't know what to do!" She started to cry again and a now even more surprised Harry wrapped his arms round her comfortingly.

"Shh, Herm, it's okay. It sounds as if you're really falling for her" He smiled sadly and held her close.

"I think I am Harry, but I'm not gay!" She said half heartedly before crying on Harry's shoulder again as he held her tightly.

"Herm, why not talk to her about it?" Harry asked, wondering if the brightest witch of her age had even stopped to think about it over the past few days.

"Because… I don't know, because." She looked at Harry defiantly.

"Great argument, Herm. What are you afraid of?" He enquired slowly as he held her close.

"I'm afraid of hurting people. Especially her. And my parents wouldn't like it, I'm sure." Hermione gulped and hugged Harry forcefully, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I think you should talk to her about it. Now let's get back up to the common room before curfew" He stood up and held out a hand which Hermione took and used to stand up. "Come on" he pulled her by the hand to start them moving and she soon fell into step next to him, on the way up to the common room.

*Ginny's POV*

Ginny sat up and found she was in her bed.

_Someone must have put me in my four poster_ She reasoned and was amazed to see Luna sat next to her bed, reading this weeks Quibbler sideways. The blonde's hair was scruffy and her radish earrings hung loosely from her ears, today they were bewitched to be purple and smelt of roses.

"Hey Luna" Ginny said more cheerfully than she felt.

"Oh, hello Ginny" Luna said wispily, emerging from the sideways Quibbler and smiling at the redhead "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine thanks, Luna" Ginny smiled and faced the blonde who put down the magazine and looked semi-seriously at Ginny

"What happened Ginny?" She took the young Gryffindor's freckled hand in her own pale one and looked into the brown eyes with her pale blue ones

"Umm" Ginny looked uncomfortable and squirmed under the Ravenclaw's gaze

"Ginny, you know I'm not going to be upset or judge you or anything!" Luna smiled softly and brushed a stray piece of fiery red hair behind her friends ear

"Okay, okay" She got up off her bed and started to get changed as she recounted her story. Ginny was rummaging round for a top when she turned round to see Luna staring at her with a hurt expression

"Luna? Luna! My eyes are up HERE, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned

"Oh, nothing, nothing" Luna said quickly "I'm hungry, I think I'll go have some pudding, bye Ginny, best of luck with Hermione" and with that a topless Ginny was left staring after the Ravenclaw.

"I'm so confused" Ginny pulled her legs to her chest and pressed her face into her knees. No-one was around to see her cry so she let her frustration pour. Suddenly she felt someone sit on the bed and strong arms encircling her from behind

"Hey Gin" Hermione whispered as the redhead turned round and cried into her shoulder "There any particular reason why you're sitting here crying without a shirt on?"

Ginny blushed and then realised who was hugging her. She looked at Hermione and slapped her once on the cheek

"THAT is for making out with me and then running off" Ginny looked as angry as the red hand mark appearing on Hermione's face and then she collapsed into Hermione's arms

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it just hurt so badly when you ran off like that. I have all these crazy feelings and when you were kissing me like that it felt like you returned them and then you running off felt like a massive rejection and it cut me deep, Herm'" Ginny cried, clinging to Hermione tightly, as if afraid she would run off again.

"Ginny, Ginny. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have run off like that. I was just confused. I didn't know what to do, say or think. For once in my life I'm dealing with something I can't learn out of a book and it frightens me but if you'll let me I'd like to start over" Hermione tipped Ginny's head up and looked her in the eyes.

Ginny felt as if she'd been paralyzed and nodded her answer before she felt Hermione's lips on hers and everything felt okay again. She pushed Hermione down on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Smiling dazedly, she pulled back her head and smiled at the brunette

"Will you go out with me?" She asked Hermione a little breathlessly

"Yes" Hermione whispered and pulled Ginny into another kiss

* * *

_Aaaaaaw how sweet :) Well did you enjoy the last chapter? Did it end too apbruptly? Do you want en epilogue? a SEQUEL!_

_Let me know by reviewing please_

_Thanks for staying with me on this hell of a ride_

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
